epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/The Walking Wiki ep24 (Lonely, Saddened, Alive)
Last Time on The Walking Wiki (Screen shows a brutally beat up Mocker being held up by BTTF as Wonder punches him) Wonder: accidental! It can't look like straight up Murder! Accidental! (Wonder punches Mocker as BTTF drops him to the floor) Mocker: ple- stop. Wonder: don't worry, he will wait for his time, right now you there go and get word out of the meeting in 1 hour, no guards on duty, remember that. Benny: yes sir! Silent: let's go guys...later bro. *grins* Tbone:...I don't know, I have no sign that he's gaining blood, he's going through it fast and I can't find a reason why, there was no bleeding in his severed leg and I doubt he got randomly cut. (Hoagy aims his sniper rifle at Wonder but is shot in the head as he falls to the ground) Wonder: and that's their signal. (Wonder turns to Mocker) Mocker:...you fucking- (Mocker is shot in the head by Wonder) Benny: sir, we haven't seen Night all day, possible he- (Benny is cut-off by being shot in the head by a long distance as his body falls to the ground) (Zombies start to surround Wonder as the gates are closed before they can get in) Wonder: Ahhhg! You all-Ahhhh! Mista-Ahhhg! Tbone:...*sighs* Coupe has died, (Xim pulls the trigger as the screen goes black and a bang is heard) Evol: No! Xim! Noooo! This Time (The screen is black as Evols voice is heard) Evol: No...NO...XIM! NO! Noah: Evols, what hap-...oh my god. Metal: she...she... Evol:...get away from me... Noah: Evol. Evol: Get away! (The sounds of a crash is heard) ... (The screen is still black) TK: Evol, we can't leave the body in here. Evol: fuck you. Patts: don't make us force it. Evol: let me be. TK:...I'm Sorry Evol...Patts, Tkid. ... (The screen is still black) (Fighting is heard) Evol: let go of me! Let go of me! TK: Intru, help me get to body. Intru: yes sir. Evol: don't touch her! Let go of me, let the fuck go! Patts: calm the fuck down! ... (Screen shows Evol in his room on his knees) Evol: Xim...you...left me alone... (Evol stands up) Evol: just cause the one you cared for left. (Evol walks toward a lamp lighting up the room) Evol: but didn't think about the people that cared for you. (Evol grabs the lamp and throws it against the wall) Evol: I hope you rot in hell you fucking bitch! Good fucking riddance! *breaths heavily*... (The screen goes black again as Tbones voice is heard) Tbone: Coupe...is dead. (The screen shows the groups in front of Tbone at the diner) Night:...*closes his eyes and outs his head down* Metal: what...n-no. Teddy: *falls to his knees*...*holds back tears* Joe: he's...dead. Noah:...does Xim know? Tbone: she was first to find out, she ran out and Evol followed her. Joe: that can't be good. Fire: we need to go to them now. Noah: agree- (A distant gunshot is heard) (People in the diner start to panic) Woman 1: was that a gunshot?! Patts: where'd that come from? Fire:...shit. (Screen shows Night inside his bathroom washing his face) Night:...*looks at himself in the mirror* Night:... (Night then pushes the mirror smashing it into pieces) Night:...I could've saved him if I took sooner action. (Screen shows the scene where Wonders group is in Wonders office) Wonder: last chance Mocker, you can follow us until Coupe pulls through, or die. Benny: not that hard of a decision. Mocker:...o-ok! I'll do it! (Screen shows Night outside the door of Wonders office) Night:... (Screen shows Night back in his bathroom) Night: Mocker made Coupe die, I could've killed him and saved him, and Phil, and GG, and Tiger...why did I wait...these people call me a hero when I did nothing but let people die when I could've stopped it...why. (Screen shows Noah walking down the street with tears in his eyes) Noah:... Joe: Noah! Metal: wait up! (Joe, Metal and A6 run up to Noah) Noah: guys I'm sorry but...I need to be alone. Metal: we need to make it through this. A6: Coupes dead...he can't be our reason to live, we can't give up like Xim. Noah: I'm not giving up...I just need to be alone. Joe: loneliness is what Xim felt...but it's never what's best. Noah:... Metal: we were going to plan a funeral for all the people who died, Father Gabriel asked us to help. Joe: do you want to come? Noah:...*keeps walking* Joe:... A6:...it's different for us. Metal: what is? A6: the way we feel about Coupe, we weren't his go to men, the people he talked to, I barely knew him and you guys have always been under-dogs in the group. Joe:...he's right, Four and Teddy were his guards, Night was Coupes go to man, Noah and Coupe shared so many common interest, thought of things the same way and Fire- Fire: doesn't feel a thing. (Screen shows Fire behind the group) Joe: oh, Fire. Fire: I'm a bit surprised Metal doesn't care as much and Joe, you've known him as long as me. A6: why don't you care? Fire:...cause eventually everyone will die, so I've gotten used to it, so whether it's Coupe, or Joe or Night, Ive already accepted it'll happen. Joe: seems a bit harsh. Fire: well so is this world, a leader caused the deaths of 10 people in his community for no reason, that's what we live in, it'll never change. Metal:...so what now? Fire: I was going to my room and you said my name just as I walked by, so I'm going to rest after a long couple of days. A6: not help us? Fire: no, you guys can help Father Gabriel, I can help myself. (Fire walks away leaving the group of three) Metal:...Fire- Joe: changes when death accrues, I know. A6: just like Piet, it was a completely different Fire than the one who was making food. Joe:...let's go to the church a Father Gabriel should be there, maybe Kari too. A6: yeah, alright. (The group walks towards the church) (Screen shows Meat, Slice and Killer enter a dark room) Killer: turn the fucking lights on, it's too dark. Meat: really? I thought we'd turn on our night-vision and play spin the bottle. Killer: shut up, where's the switch? Slice: I got it. (Slice turns the lights on to show they're in Wonders office) Meat: man, Patts took no time getting rid of all of Wonders shit. Killer: can you blame him? Meat: I wasn't blaming him in the beginning, c'mon, we need to get the weapons. Slice: I still don't think we should be going on a supply run after what happened. Meat: what happened doesn't change it, that community The Database or whatever is supposed to have a lot of good shit in it, Wonder never let us go now TKs allowing it, might as well get it over with. Slice: maybe it got ran-sacked. Killer: doubt it, A6 says a lot of the supplies were hidden, but he told us where they were so it shouldn't be a problem. Meat: we're going either way, just get used to it. Slice:...alright, just hurry up with whatever your getting. (Screen shows a Meat open a closet with multiple snipers and rifles inside) Meat: just make your pick. (Screen shows Four at the wall with Intru and another guard) Intru: so Drem, how's your first day on the job so far. Drem: well it seems all we do is stand around, Clem doesn't like me being a guard but it's better than nothing, I never liked just being a civilian. Intru: we're very low on guard right now, we just lost 4 who were commonly on duty, so until we get more people we need you. Drem: hey, it's fine, didn't say I hated it. Intru: good to hear, right Four? Four:... Intru: Four... Four: sorry man, I just ain't in the mood today, Teddy isn't either. Intru:...you must've really cared about Coupe. Four: he, myself, Teddy and Metal were the only original survivors of C.C, it's like losing family...you seems rather well...after Hoagy. Intru: Hoagy died a guard, it might've not been the heroic way he always talked about, he served this place well and wanted to die doing that. Four:...I see...I just wish I could've talked to Coupe after he got bitten. Drem: you probably would've been able to if Wonder and his men never did what they did. Four:...probably... Meat: hey guys, we're ready! (Screen shows Meat, Slice and Killer at the gate) Intru: setting out already? Meat: getting it done quicker. Killer: just open the gates. Intru: yeah, sure thing, Drem, help out here. Drem: sure. (Screen shows the gates open as Meat, Killer and Slice walk out) (Screen shows Joe, Metal and A6 in the church with 3 other people) Man 1: and I assume none of the victims had family or a lover. Man 2: who has family these days, just us and the Mit's. Joe: Tiger did, Thatch. Thatch: Jag died. Joe: a coupe days before his father. Thatch:...other than Tiger, no, no one had any family. Man 1: I see, so Coupe Shin, Ximena Star, Hoagy Swinson, Tiger Normals, Phillip Jay and GG Babes, quite the sad line up, and you said we were not conducting funerals for the killers. Joe: no, those we TK's orders Woman 1: wish we didn't have to have any funeral. Man 1: they pointed a gun at you, violence will always be punished, The Lord helped us and saved many lives. Thatch: if there was a lord, he would've saved the 6 that died yesterday, He would never let one shoot them self over such a selfish manner. A6: how was it selfish? Thatch: I hear thing, more than you would think, Evol spent most his time keeping her alive and after a man who was already going to die is gone she ends it, that's selfish, she was never meant for this world. Woman 1: Thatch! Joe: you didn't know these people. Thatch: well I have inside information and it's always righ- Man 1: enough! I apologize for my son. Metal: why're you here anyways? Thatch: ask him, not me. Metal: Father Gabriel? Gabriel: because he must learn the ways to help people, follow in the footsteps that's been reverends for generation after generation, I am currently the 32nd in my family, and Thatch shall be the 33rd. Thatch: and I tell him I don't want to be a fucking priest. Woman 1: watch your tone. Gabriel: it's ok Kari, he's just a young boy, 16 is the age for one to learn. Thatch: I should be learning how to shoot a gun, not how to put someone in a coffin. Joe: you know, I'd do anything to see my mother or father, even my cousin, you don't need to be treating yours like you are. Thatch: you don't know me, I'm just waiting until I'm 18, then I have my own rules. Joe: heh, dick. Gabriel:...*lowers his head and sighs* ok, we will have the sizes ready by 3 days, tell TK and return to me with the days the funerals will be held on. Joe: ok, thank you Father. Gabriel: please, be safe, and a good day. A6: thank you, alright, let's go. Kari: I'll lock the door behind you. (Screen shows Evol in his room) (The room is in a very messy state) Evol:... (A knock is heard on Evols door) TK: Evol, it's me, TK, we need to talk. Evol:... TK:...please let me in. Evol:... TK:...ok...I'll leave...whenever you can talk come to my office, not Wonders. Evol:... (Screen shows the sky as the sun moves across it) (Screen shows The outside of Meat, Killer and Slices car as they pass devoured corpses of DWAS, Torch, Wachow and Panchamp) Slice:...how long until we're there. Meat: shouldn't be long. Killer: by the time we get back it'll be the middle of the god damn night. Meat: ok, the place was much farther than I thought it'd be, I thought it'd only be a 5 hour drive and that's going at a pretty good speed. Killer: well go faster. Meat: last thing we need is to crash. Slice: I think I see it. (Screen shows The Database as Meat, Killer and Slice get out of the car) Meat: looks like the gates open. Slice: A6 said they had to kill a few people to get out, so be on the lookout for Zombies. Meat: yeah, we will. (Meat, Killer and Slice enter The Database) (Screen shows the sky get dark as Meat, Killer and Slice exit The Database) Killer: TK's gunna be fucking thrilled by all the supplies we got. Meat: 6 semi-automatics, 3 rifles, a dozen pistols, hell, even some crossbows. Killer: and a shit ton of ammo. Slice: plenty of frozen food as well, should be good to eat. Meat: and don't forget these. (Screen shows Meat raise a few packs of Bud-Light up) Killer: when are we using those to celebrate? Meat: when we get back, and they're all ours, don't show em to anyone else. Slice: I can live with that. Meat: alright, everything packed? Killer: yep, let's go. Meat: alright, let's- Man 1: stop! Man 2: don't move! (2 men approach the group from behind with their guns pointed at them) Killer: who the hell?! Man 2: shut up, just listen to us, we don't want to hurt you. Meat:...what do you want? Next Time on The Walking Wiki Peter: my names Peter, this is LLOYD, we heard you had a community, well...so do we. TK: the governments still alive? Peter: sort of, our community, ERB, Evolution Radiation Base, has over 5000 civilians within it's walls, we cannot tell you the location, but we are always sent to find more people. Lloyd: how many people live here? TK: about 35. Night: so we send about 6-8 of us to check the place out, if we give the ok all so us can go? Lloyd: if that's how you prefer it. Noah:...I'll go. Night: so will I. Peter: it will be a long trip, about 8 days to get to the meet-up with our pilots, they can bring us all there. TK: so, the real question is...who's going? Category:Blog posts